The Snake and the Eagle
by kusanosakura
Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, with limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey.
1. Prologue

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

* * *

Prologue

Having a mother ranked in at least a dozen Playwizard magazines was a complete embarrassment.

My name is Blaise Gabriel Zabini.

Mi madre's name is Gabriella Julia Baianchessi. Madre is a Veela, which makes her amoung the most beautiful women in the world. She attended Beauxbatons in her youth and was approached at graduation and was offered a place as a model. She met my father, Ander Blaise Zabini a photographer at her first shoot. They mated and I was born on December 17, 1979.

However their whirlwind romance didn't last. Father was a bit of a daredevil and died trying to capture a photo of a reclusive magical creature. Madre never told me the name, I guess perhaps a sniget?

Madre took it dreadfully. Unfortunately for her a Veela only has one mate that can complete them and ground their magic. Madre's magic is fuelled by sex and only a bond to a true mate can prevent one from losing control. Her need for sex to fuel her magic sometimes gets out of control to the point when sometimes she needs sex so badly that her numerous Bondmates after my father have died in delicato flagranto morto.

Would you believe that I just turned eleven yesterday?

To make matters worse, Madre did not arrive to wish me many happy returns of the day.

So here I am, waiting to welcome guests for my eleventh birthday party alone.

Who would be invited?

Daphne and Astoria, the Greengrass heiresses.

Adrian Pucey, who is a Second Year at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts is where I am to be attending in September.

Greg, the Goyle heir.

Pansy Parkinson, who tells everyone who will listen that she is the next Lady Malfoy. As if my purported best friend Draconis Lucius Malfoy would tie his blood and magic to a girl with a nose like a pug.

Vincent Crabbe.

Theodore Nott.

The Patil twins Pavarti and Padma, whose father is the Ambassador from India.

Millicent Bulstrode.

Amoung others I have grown up around.

It helps I'm sure to be the stepson to Greg's deceased uncle George Goyle who died without issue since mother refuses to bear a child that is not sired by my father. She once in a drunken state admitted that she'd cursed herself infertile and that all she gained from her numerous bonding would in time past to me.

I don't care about that! I want my madre! I want her here. She misses my birthday. She is rarely here to celebrate the Winter Solstice, nor the Spring Equinox or Beltane. She forgets me because she lives in the mental state of honeymoon from the time she entrances a new lover to when that unlucky bloke dies in her bed.

Enough! My guests are arriving. I force away the thoughts and force a smile to my face.

The first to emerge into the Receiving Room is Adrian.

Why does that boy have to be so gorgeous? His hair is the colour of chocolate and his eyes are violet. He's always been kind to me despite our difference in age.

The older boy bowed, "Blaise."

"Welcome to my home. Thank you for coming."

A soft smile graced Adrian's features, "It's a pleasure."

XoooooX

He's upset. Clearly, he's alone. I feel a flame of rage creep up in my heart. What sort of mother doesn't come home to celebrate the first major milestone in the life of their only son and heir?

The famously beautiful witch Gabrielle Baianchessi, that's who.

We're alone still, clearly I am the first to arrive. Shyly I take his small chocolate skinned hand and bring it to my lips.

"I mean it. It's a pleasure. I would not miss this day for the world."

Hs face flushed a deeper shade of chocolate; "I thank you for your flattering words."

"I would not speak them if they were not true."

The floor chimed, announcing the other arrivals.

XoooooX

The party pasted swiftly.

The others left so that they might not return late to supper.

Adrian outstayed them all even his best friend.

"It's alright. I'll be fine." Blaise told him, though the thought of spending the rest of his birthday alone threatened to crush his carefully erected façade.

"My parents are away. I have no reason to return quickly."

Those words cheered me immensely.

"Alright."

XoooooX

Adrian saw relief etched into those downcast features. He grinned, "How about a game of chess?

Blaise's eyes sparkled with joy, "You're on."

They played a few matches until they were summoned to supper.

They ate in the breakfast parlour since the formal dining rooms were too large for two boys.

Blaise started to doze off over dessert.

Adrian was not surprised considering the extravagant party the house elves had put on.

Adrian lifted him up and carried the boy to his bedroom, using a little magic to switch Blaise's dress robes for his Slytherin green brocade silk pyjamas.

Blaise curled up in the bed, his face contorted in sorrow. "Madre! Madre! Dove sei? Madre, quando torni a casa? Voglio vedere voi! Per favore? E 'il mio compleanno .."

Adrian had learned Italian when he was young so that he could speak to the half Italian, half Basque wizard when Gabrielle Baianchessi was Bonded to George Goyle, the younger brother of Lord Goyle.

The words were translated effortlessly…

'Mother! Mother! Where are you? Mother when are you coming home? I want to see you! Please? It's my birthday...'

Blaise was far more hurt by his mother's defection then he'd let on throughout the party. Blaise was crying in his sleep…

Adrian lightly stroked his hair and sang a song his personal elf Gigi used to sing when he was little. It was in French but it was calming. He altered the song to fit them.

Chut, ma caille, pas un mot  
Adrian t'achètera un bel oiseau

Si cet oiseau retient son chant  
Adrian t'achètera une bague de diamant

Si cette bague roule sous l'armoire  
Adrian t'achètera un miroir

Si ce miroir casse en mille morceaux  
Adrian t'achètera un petit agneau

Si cet agneau n'est pas sage  
Adrian t'achètera un attelage

Si cet attelage tombe par malheur  
Adrian t'achètera un chien nommé Rôdeur

Si ce chien nommé Rôdeur part en cachette  
Adrian t'achètera un cheval et sa charrette

Si ce cheval et sa charrette s'écroulent par terre  
Tu seras quand même le plus beau ma caille de la terre.

Soon the sadness was gone from Blaise's face.

Adrian kissed his soft hair, "Sleep well ma caille."

He paused to scribble a note.

'You fell asleep so I put you to bed. My apologies since I didn't say goodbye. If your mother doesn't take you to Diagon Alley, let me know. I'll arrange for you to go shopping with mother and myself.

Your devoted friend,

Adrian

Many Happy returns'

Adrian used a sticking charm to afix it to Blaise's pillow before tiptoeing away to return to his own empty home.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

* * *

Chapter 1

Adrian could get Blaise's sad face out of his head.

He wrote his friend often…

Blaise was home alone; his mother was embroiled in legal issues because another of his friend's step fathers died.

The reticence Veela did drop that his mother still hadn't shown up and it was February.

Adrian hadn't had time to visit Blaise more than twice before he returned to Hogwarts. He'd spent part of solstice with the boy since his own parents were away. He was used to being left alone now that he was in Hogwarts. His parents had flooed home long enough to exchange solstice gifts before leaving again.

XoooooX

Letters from Adrian were bright moments in his lonely life.

He did visit his friends on occasion or invite them for tea.

Blaise wasn't as social as Draco…

He was more apt to refuse invitations because he wasn't up to reciprocating.

He didn't want to deal with Greg, Vince or Pansy.

Gred and Vince were thick and not very intelligent. While Pansy was a gossip queen and used words like one might use a knife.

Blaise spent most of his days reading or brewing. While he wasn't as talented as Draco, since it didn't require a wand, Blaise enjoyed it.

Blaise was still furious with his mother for not coming home for his birthday or for solstice. He maybe used to it but that didn't mean he enjoyed it…

He couldn't wait to go away to school…at least if he shared a dormitory with four other boys than he wouldn't be this lonely.

He'd also get to see Adrian…

Adrian was kind to him and for a young Veela who lacked attention it meant a lot…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	3. Chapter 2

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

* * *

Chapter 2

It was July, lay July when Blaise looked up from his potions reading to find the door to the library thrown open.

Standing there grinned was Adrian.

Behind him was Lady Pucey….

Blaise grinned at his friend, "Good morning…"

Adrian strode over and gave him a hug.

Blaise flushed when he saw Adrian's mother give them a disapproving sniff.

He sighed, trying not to care as Adrian hugged him tight.

Adrian kissed top of his head, "Mother owled yours and we have permission to take you shopping."

Blaise smiled, "That is pleasant news." His voice thick with his Italian accent.

Adrian held out his hand, "Are you coming then/?"

Blaise accepted it and was gently hauled to his feet; he reached over and picked up his own half-forgotten letter. "I have mine."

"Come along then boys. Morning is passing quickly. I'm due in Paris by four."

Adrian sighed shaking his head, "The joys of having parents always away on Ministry business. Coming mother."

Blaise felt his body flood with warmth because Adrian was still holding his hand. He thanked Merlin for his dark complexion he'd received from his paternal grandmother who had Moorish blood

They flooed from the Receiving Room at Ivy Hall to Diagon Alley…

They were escorted to Madam Malkin's' shop by Adrian's disapproving voice.

They were quickly measured and their robes and cloaks were ordered.

Their next shop was the owl emporium.

Adrian knew he wanted his own owl badly, his mother had family owls but Blaise desperately wanted his own.

He found a beautiful owl with yellowish-brown striped with dark brown plumage.

It circled him and landed on his left shoulder and laughed at him.

Blaise reached over tentatively with his right hand despite being left handed and then thought better of it. "Adrian grab me a pack of owl treats."

His friend loped over and snatched up the most expensive treats. He opened it and poured some into Blaise's outstretched hand.

Blaise offered them to the owl.

It searched his face and then ate from his hand. It laughed again and closed his eyes, hiding its head under its wing.

"I'll take her." Blaise said imperiously.

The clerk blinked at him, "How do you know that's a girl?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow and sneered, "I just do. Her price?"

"She's a rare owl. We purchased her from a special breeding program.

Adrian snapped, "He didn't ask for irrelevant information. He asked for the _cost_."

The man swallowed, "My apologies Young Master Pucey. The price is thirty Galleons."

"That's outright theft!" Adrian snarled. "We won't pay a sickle over twenty five."

"Sir!"

Blaise held his hand out for the purse that Adrian's mother held.

She handed it to him reluctantly.

Blaise grabbed twenty-two Galleons and held out a closed fist, "Final offer. You quoted an outrageous price and refused to accept a reasonable offer. For that I have chosen to pay less than my friend named. Now you can accept the price I offer or I walk always and take my business elsewhere. Which is a shame since I believe Iris is going to follow me whether you agree or not."

"You can't just take one of my owls and refuse to pay."

"Possession is nine-tenths of the law." Blaise hissed, "I'm sure if you asked Iris she'd agree she's mine. Now do you wish for payment or not?"

The man held out a shaking hand, "Thank you for your patronage."

Blaise tossed his head, "I would say it's a pleasure but it would an untruth. I think I will be seeing about finding another place to purchase owls if I ever find myself in need of another." He stalked off.

Adrian touched his arm, "Be careful…we need you to calm down. Your aura is radiating anger Blaise."

Blaise leaned closer taking in his scent and imprinting it into his mind. he smiled up at his friend, "I'm fine. I just hate it when someone attempts to take advantage of me. I maybe young but I'm no _child_."

Lady Pucey sniffed.

Adrian pressed his hand, "I know. Sometimes we grow up fast and others don't want to see the truth."

They went to Flourish and Blotts next.

Blaise picked out all the books he needed as well as a book on hexes, jinxes and curses for your enemies. Just because he couldn't uses them on _Madre_ didn't mean her couldn't fantasize.

He maybe upset with her over being gone so long, she'd owled him irregularly as usual.

She said that her last husband's death was ruled natural and she was off to Tahiti to soothe her wounded heart. She was nineteen when he was born, a year out of Beauxbatons. Now she was thirty and looked twenty-one, she felt so bereft without Jacob…

She'd buried six husbands including his father…

Blaise was not looking forward to meeting the seventh. Knowing her she'd be married inside a year…

It never took long for her to end up with some other rich wizard who was dazzled by her beauty…

"Blaise? Blaise?"

Blaise blinked his thoughts interrupted and he glanced up at Adrian, "Yes?"

"Do you have everything?"

Blaise glanced at his list and nodded.

"We are finished mother."

His mother turned on her heel and strode towards the counter.

Blaise sighed, what a cold woman.

His mother was flighty, like a butterfly. Affection if present, and oblivious if away.

Half the time he felt she forgot she had a son all together.

Lady Pucey wasn't affectionate in public at least.

Lady Narcissa was always primping Draco and making sure he looked impeccable. Her affection was never in doubt- Draco was spoilt….

They paid.

Adrian had far more books then he did.

Blaise leaned over to whisper, "What did you get?"

"My books for my elective. I'm taking Ancient Runes, Numerology, Alchemy and Advanced Magical Theory."

"Why?" Blaise asked curiously.

"I'm interested in the field of spell creation."

Blaise's eyes widened. "That sounds interesting…I don't know what I want to do yet…"

Adrian chuckled, "You're only eleven. That's quite alright. You have time to decide. "

Blaise smiled at him, his books were shrunken and placed in his pocket of his light summer robe.

They purchased his trunk and then visited the apothecary where Adrian ordered ingredients for both of them

Blaise put his packet in his pocket as well.

"Owl, books, potion ingredients…trunk. You'll need crystal vials, a silver scale, a cauldron and a wand."

They quickly picked up everything but the wand.

Adrian took his hand and led him through the crowds towards Ollivander's Fine Wands.

The door opened when they approached and a musical tinkle sounded.

Adrian blinked, "You're not Mr. Ollivander."

The old man laughed, "Actually, I am. My name is Louis Ollivander. My cousin Garrick no doubt served you. We differ in our opinions of wand cores but we're both highly trained in the art of Wandmaking and noted scholars in the field of Wandlore."

Adrian nodded. "My friend is need of a wand."

"Wand arm?"

Blaise held out his left arm.

"Oh? A lefty? I've not had the pleasure of providing a wand for very many of those. That's a mark of a special wizard…" the man leaned over and examined him. "Would I be remiss in thinking you have Veela blood?"

Blaise gaped at him forgetting his manners, "How do you know that?"

The man chuckled, "Don't worry. I shan't tell. I've fitted quite a few Veela with wands. I matched the Delacour heiress to a lovely Rosewood and Veela hair wand."

Blaise blinked, "That's impossible…"

Louis shook his head, "I ran through every wand in my shop and none suited her. I asked to be commissioned to create one for her for a slight fee. I ran some tests, I realized she was a Veela and then it hit me like a bolt of lighting. Rosewood. Normally, I wouldn't make a Veela core one for just _anyone_. It has to suit. My cousin prefers to work only with Unicorn hair, phoenix feather and dragon heartstring. They are fine but not everyone is suited to them. My wands are perfect matches." He walked around Blaise peering at him intently. "A Veela hair wand wouldn't suit you. Rosewood isn't right either…"

Adrian looked at him suspiciously.

Blaise was content to see what he thought.

"No no, not dragon heartstring either. You'll be a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw…not Unicorn hair either. Hm…Abraxan hair! That's it! Well balanced magically. May take time to master but ultimately rewarding. Now for the wandwood…Veela, definitely tied to the air element. So Oak isn't right. Hawthorne? No. Aspen? No…best for talkative people. Seems like more of a planner…Ebony? No…suits persons not tied to a particular element." Louis Ollivander glanced at Adrian, "Would you say he was particularly wilful?"

Adrian shook his head, "Not hardly. Strong on the surface but wavering underneath. Friendly but closed off. Intelligent, plays a mean game of chess. Difficult to predict."

"Hm…much to think over…" he glanced up at Adrian's mother. "Best to sit a bit. May take time."

Lady Pucey sniffed, walking over to one of the chairs, casting a spell to remove the dust and then a cushioning charm.

No sooner had she sat down Louis pumped his fist in the air, "I have it! Why didn't see it before? Ivy! You're Veela…it's perfect. Just a moment." He snapped his fingers.

A house elf appeared.

"Master?"

"Lulu watch the shop please. I've got to floo to Paris. I've a wand to pick up. Well I have three of them…I'll bring them all. My apologies."

There was a pop and he was gone.

Adrian blinked, "And I thought the other Ollivander was odd…"

"Adrian!" his mother hissed.

"My apologies mother."

"Master Louis isn't odd. Master Louis is a genius. He's bypassed Master Garrick. Your friend be fortunate. Master Louis' wands never break and always the perfect fit!" the house elf glared.

Adrian nodded, "My apologies. They are very keen on their subject and one might misinterpret their devotion as obsession. I find myself humbled."

Blaise snickered.

Then Louis Ollivander reappeared bearing three wand boxes and three holsters. "I took the liberty of choosing the holsters that best suited these wands."

Blaise held out a hand and a wand box soared towards him.

"My my, wand chooses the wizard then? Take it out then young master."

Blaise reverently opened the box; the wand snapped to his hand and set of yellow, silver and gold sparks.

"Sixteen and half inches. An Abraxan feather from Beauxbatons' prize stallion Helios; he was less than pleased when I plucked it. I was lucky it wasn't a hippogriff or I might have been clawed.. You'll not find a better wand. It seems to be drawn to you." He clapped his hands, "Another perfect match." He turned to Adrian, "Ivy says a lot about a person. Watch over him. Don't let anyone play with his heart. He'll be like the Potters, the type to fall in love once and once only." He gave Blaise a searching look, "Choose wisely. Veela are intense in their devotion…"

Blaise closed his eyes, "I know…" he clutched his wand.

"Price?" Adrian asked.

"Twelve."

"Suitable."

Louis turned to him, "Wand?"

Adrian held it out. "Beech and Unicorn hair."

Louis scoffed. "Wrong. All wrong." He shook his head. "Strong, neutral wood, reliable. No particular strengths or weaknesses, but for weak underwater casting. Wood carries meaning of prosperity and pleasant memory. You are not suited to a Unicorn hair wand. Merlin what was Garrick thinking. Weak spark yes? Only reaction you had with a wand here?"

Adrian blinked and nodded.

"Garrick when will you stop being an idiot?" he sighed, "Never. Stubborn Ravenclaw. Not Acacia…not subtle enough. Not like Snape. Now there was a perfect match; Acacia and Hippogriff feather. Temperamental to be sure but in those hands: outstanding. Youngest Potions Master on record. Lucky for him I was here. Alder? Too Gryffindor a wandwood and not suited to a duel core. Ash? No…not a 'Know yourself and so know the world' sort person. Black Laurel? Protective? Perhaps but not particularly courageous. Black Limba? Hm…possible but not probably. Poisonwood? No… that's Dumbledore. Chestnut? No…" Louis glanced at him, "Charms? Quidditch?"

"Yes. I'm taking Ancient Runes and Numerology. I want to go into experimental charms and spell creation."

"Hm…" his eyes sparkled, "Rowan." He pronounced. "It is a dense wood. Associated with protection, especially against enchantments and beguiling. It is strong for Charms, Divination and Transfiguration. With an affinity for Ancient Runes, strong all-around and has proved excellent dueling wand. Users are often highly intelligent, visionaries or highly intuitive. Perfect for someone interested in spell creation." He grinned, "Rowan and Hippogriff. I just happen to have two." he turned to the house elf, "I'll be right back."

and then he was gone.

Adrian was stunned, "Rowan and hippogriff?"

Blaise turned to him. "Protection? Do you have any secret ideas about being an Auror?" he teased.

Adrian looked affronted, "Of course not. I have no need or desire to chase Dark Wizards or arrest persons. I'd be happier in a lab or a library researching."

Blaise chuckled, "Hm…we'll see."

"I don't want to be an Auror!" Adrian insisted.

Then Louis was back. "Here try this one."

It had a weak spark.

Louis snatched it back and held handed him the second.

It lit up like a firework.

"Now that is what a wand ought to do." Louis said smugly. "That will be fifteen Galleons."

"Fifteen?" Adrian yelped. "I only spent ten on mine."

"I'll give it to you for seven in exchange for your current one. Unless you feel you need two. "

"He'll take it." Blaise said snatching his old wand away. "He'll be happier with this one." He held out the old wand, smirking, "Won't you."

The wand in Adrian's hand sang. It hummed in tune to his magical core.

Blaise knew it was better as he handed the galleons over.

Adrian opened his mouth to protest.

"Be quiet and be grateful. I've never bought a wand for someone and that one is supposed to be yours." Blaise smirked.

Adrian swallowed looking down at the wand, "Wow. I can't wait to get back to school to use it."

"Cast something. It's alright here. It happens all the time."

Adrian closed his eyes, "Lumos."

The room glowed, not as brightly as a more _powerful_ light spell but it was brighter than usual.

Blaise copied the wand movements and pronunciation, "Lumos." His wand glowed just as brightly.

Adrian hugged him impulsively. "Thank you my friend."

Blaise shivered, "You are most welcome caro."

Louis raised an eyebrow at them.

"Ahem."

They broke apart.

"I must be returning you to Ivy Hall. I have to return to Paris and get ready for my meeting." Lady Pucey said haughtily.

"You are welcome to the floo my lady. It has been an honour. My apologies that he required a replacement but it was a joy to see two of my wands choose worthy masters." Louis gestured to the back of the shop.

"Well since you insist and we must be off I shall accept your offer."

Blaise sighed, "Since you are leaving, would it be alright I Adrian came over? He can stay for lunch and help me practice. I know he can't use his wand but since I have not yet started I am not truly under the same restriction."

Lady Pucey narrowed her eyes, "Very well I expect him to return home at a reasonable hour. He still has holiday homework to complete. I should be very disappointed to return and it remains uncompleted."

Blaise swallowed. "I planned to retire early."

She stalked off rather annoyed.

Blaise sighed, she didn't care for him.

His mother didn't and neither did Lady Goyle.

His second stepfather and his mother's third husband was a Goyle. They tolerated him and let their son associate with him but they still disliked his mother.

He doubted anyone truly cared for her…

Except her entranced husbands…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	4. Chapter 3

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

* * *

Chapter 3

It was ten thirty on September 1…

Blaise closed his eyes and built a mask.

Madre was clearly not coming…

Probably too busy wooing some poor wizard destined to die in her bed.

Blaise shivered.

Amry appeared, "Master be ready to go?"

Blaise nodded.

Amry took hold of the Hogwarts trunk and his hand.

The sensation of being stretched between to points and then snapped forward flooded Blaise's senses.

They were standing before a large scarlet engine that bore gold script that read, 'Hogwarts Express'.

"Morning Blaise."

Blaise looked up to see Draco nodded at him and Adrian grinning.

Daphne was there with her best friend Tracey Davis.

Tracey was a Halfblood daughter of a lesser line that came from the Davies family, Draco had mentioned that her mother had been sold. The pureblood Davies family had decided that the Davis line was too poor so they sold her womb for money.

A pity…

Daphne blushed at seeing him.

"Come on. Theo is saving us a compartment." Draco smirked.

Adrian shook his head, "I've been invited to sit with Giselle."

Greg grunted.

Blaise did not roll his eyes, it was too common a behaviour.

Everyone knew Giselle had all the brains of the family.

Blaise was torn, did he sit with his yearmates who might find themselves crowded or should be join Adrian?

"I think Draco's compartment will be full- after all it will need to hold at least seven at present. You could join me in Giselle's. It will only hold three I believe. Millicent will be wanting to sit with Giselle. They are best friends after all."

Blaise nodded. "It sounds more comfortable. I hope you will not be too disappointed Draco."

His best friend frowned, "Why? It seems that you made your choice. I cannot make you change your mind."

"Can I join you?" Daphne asked quietly.

Adrian sniffed, "I know that Giselle would not mind Blaise's presence but to invite someone whom I do not know how she feels about their company would be far too great and imposition. Come along Blaise"

Blaise bowed slightly to Draco, a hand dragging his trunk.

He didn't dislike Daphne but he hardly cared for her attentions and wished for calming company and not questions.

The idea of sharing a compartment with a vicious gossip like Pansy was almost frightening.

They opened the compartment to find Millicent sitting stiffly with Giselle's head in her lap.

"I expected you Pucey but not Zabini."

Blaise sighed, Millicent could be a bit harsh. Merlin with her short hair and gruff speech she seemed more masculine then feminine not that he cared.

"I don't mind. Adrian's nice and all but I don't want him." Giselle pouted, "Not that Daddy cares what I have to say. I hope he dies before he decides to approve a bonding contract."

Adrian shrugged, "You can't truly wish that…"

Giselle sighed, "Why not? You think I have any desire to end up Lady Pucey? Of course not. I wish for something less …unsuitable. Too bad it's not up to me whom I join my magic and blood to."

Adrian shrugged again, "I hope my parents stay too busy for that to really be important."

Blaise was not fond of the idea of Adrian being bonded to Giselle.

They settled back into relaxed positions reading quietly.

XoooooX

The worse thing about having a surname that began with a 'Z' meant that you were destined to go last.

Blaise watched his childhood playmates: Millicent Bulstrode, Vince Crabbe, Tracey Davis, Greg Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy and .Pansy Parkinson were all Sorted into Slytherin as he expected.

A girl named Emma Vane was as well.

Then of course redhead named Weasley.

Finally…

"Zabini, Blaise." The Deputy Headmistress called out.

Blaise strutted up to the stool and placed the worn hat on his head.

"Very intelligent. Eager for knowledge. Would make an excellent Ravenclaw. However it seems that you wish to prove your worth. To make a name for yourself. It seems that your heart is in:" the hat shouted, "Slytherin."

Blaise smirked making his way to the table that was adorned in silver and green.

A prefect stood and shook his hand.

Blaise didn't care and took a seat beside Adrian but across from Draco.

"Was half worried you'd find yourself in Ravenclaw.' Draco smirked.

Blaise sneered, "Really? When Ambition is what drives me? Intelligence is worthless without ambition."

"A wise position." Adrian said with a snicker.

"Well at least I shall not be bored." Blaise said as he half-heartedly listened to a dreary welcome speech.

Then the food arrived and Blaise realized that he would find himself far too busy to care about his mother's lack of communication.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

R - Life is really rather stressful for me right now so posts will be slow. But here is the next chapter.

hotflower901 - I hope you like this. I know it's short but hopefully I'll be more inspired next time. I may skip a lot, we'll see.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

* * *

Chapter 4

Blaise scowled.

He hated Charms…

He found it very difficult; it was the only class he was dreadful at. Daphne was quite annoying in her offers of assistance. Draco was so keen at all his subjects it was clear that he'd been privately tutored.

History of Magic was a bird class for him; he had spent many lonely years reading history books. Merlin knew he'd already read his history text, so he cared not if he slept through that class.

Blaise was searching the stacks in the library for a few reference books for his charms essay. Hard to write an essay on a subject you didn't understand.

To make matters worse, the book he wanted was above his reach.

Blaise scowled, cursing in Basque.

"I know that voice but not the language. Good afternoon Blaise."

Blaise's bad temper vanished; he turned and grinned at his friend.

Behind him were Giselle and Millicent.

Blaise scowled.

"Now Blaise," Adrian chided, "that isn't polite."

Blaise sighed, "My apologies. I'm having a rough time with Charms. I shouldn't be taking my frustrations out on others."

"Which book did you want?" Adrian asked leaning lazily

Blaise told him.

Adrian fished the tome out and handed it over, "If you want I could give you a hand. I wouldn't give you the answers but I am decent."

"Decent enough to consider going into spell creation." Blaise grumbled.

"It's not weak to know when to accept help." The Goyle heiress chided.

"Like you would know, you have all the brains in the family." Blaise scowled.

Millicent's eyes flashed, "Lay off Zabini."

Blaise turned his back on then and clutched the book Adrian handed him to his chest. "Very well." He packed up his things, "I am clearly not in a fit state for company so I shall have excuse myself."

He felt Adrian's eyes on him and sighed as he walked away.

How could he let Adrian see him act so shamefully? It was disheartening that he'd so clearly forgotten his manners.

To pick a fight with Millicent who was probably the most dangerous witch in their year was akin to suicide…

Giselle was nicer than her brother, he should have at least been cordial.

He was an embarrassment…

Surely, after that display Adrian would leave him too…

Who could love someone whose own parent didn't want them?

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	6. Chapter 5

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

BTW this tale is turning out to be a side-story/prequel to I did not sleep with that Wizard! Which works since Blaise and Adrian aren't getting as much attention there.

* * *

Chapter 5

Blaise wasn't one for apologies; he was pleasant to Millicent and send chocolates to Giselle.

Even though he knew that Millicent and Giselle were best friends

Halloween was almost boring apart from the food when the Defence Professor stumbled into the Great Hall gasping out there was a Mountain troll in the castle.

Trust the Know-it-all Granger to attempt to handle it on her own, the mad Muggleborn.

The year was mostly uneventful until Draco ended up in detention for spreading the wild tale of Potter having a Dragon.

Between their studies and classes, Blaise didn't see Adrian as much as he'd like.

He still struggled at charms, yet he didn't really want to let Adrian or Daphne help him so he choose to ask Professor Flitwick for extra instruction.

He was becoming more closed off; he really ought to be more pleasant to Giselle. After all, Madre was responsible for the death of her uncle.

The Goyles resented her and had believed for a time that Madre had killed him.

Since he was George Goyle's heir, the elder brother, Geoffrey who remained for the most part a reluctant guardian, controlled his stepfather's estate.

Despite being of an age with Greg he had little in common with him and preferred to ignore the boy despite his struggling.

Blaise had no idea what attracted his mother to Greg's uncle; he had been too young.

He remembered that man had included him in family events and treated him like son. Of course the man hadn't lasted more than four years.

He almost missed those days…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	7. Chapter 6

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

BTW this tale is turning out to be a side-story/prequel to I did not sleep with that Wizard! Which works since Blaise and Adrian aren't getting as much attention there.

* * *

Chapter 6

Great the legendary Chamber of Secrets had been opened…

Muggleborns were dropping left and right.

Okay so only one had been petrified, Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff.

The Castle was mad…

Potter the Heir of Slytherin? Impossible! Were they all out of their minds? Blaise had an odd sense of humour and saw a chance to make a quick sickle. Besides, it would give him some status…

Right?

He walked up to Pansy and asked her who she thought would be next after Finch-Fletchley.

She blinked at him, "Not that I believe it's Potter who is the Heir mind, I think that the Heir is going after those who annoy Potter. The Mudblood accused Potter of setting the snake Draco conjured on him so he was first. The Camera-obsessed Mudblood Creevey is probably next."

House Quidditch Captain Marcus Flint sneered, "I think it ought to be Granger next. I heard she actually lost points for her stunt with the Troll. She is annoying…and is forever bossing Potter around"

"How much on Granger?" Blaise said scribbling the bets down.

Marcus laughed, "Five sickles."

"Pansy?"

"Four on Creevey." She smirked.

"Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Not interested really. I wouldn't mind placing a bet if it were a more pleasant subject." Draco yawned.

Soon the Common Room erupted with calls of bets.

"Anyone want to name possible persons who are the Heir?"

"Hey Adrian," Marcus called out, "Aren't you related to Slytherin?"

Adrian stiffened, "Supposedly, but I don't speak Parseltongue."

Blaise spun to stare at him, because he smelled a lie.

Adrian ignored him.

"Adrian do you want to bet?" Blaise asked tentatively.

"Put money on the Prewett bint Adrian, she's half Mudblood." Pansy advised.

"She's a Halfblood Pansy, lay off." Greg snapped.

"Greg do you like her?" Pansy asked appalled.

"She's a bit helpful at Charms, so lay off. She has the second best marks so far." Greg snapped.

"Can't beat Lovegood." Prewett grumbled.

"Prewett you want to bet?" Blaise asked

"I don't have much money…" the girl mumbled.

"I owe you for helping me with my studies, so I'll cover it," Greg offered.

"Three sickles on…" Prewett chewed on her lip, "Weasley that she's involved somehow."

"What? The Weasleys are so Pro-Mudblood it's pathetic and embarrassing." Draco snorted.

"She's really weird, she had no friends and is always scribbling in some old book. The book feels off somehow, sour." Prewett protested. "She's up to something and I don't like it."

Greg tossed him some sickles, "Three each on Weaselette."

"You're insane." Pansy sneered.

"No more insane than that Potter is involved!" Prewett snapped.

"Anyone here believe Potter's the Heir and insane?" Blaise asked.

No one put money on Potter.

Blaise conjured a bag to contain the bets and finished writing the bets and the odds he offered each.

Prewett had to be insane to believe that Weaselette was involved in attacking Muggleborns…

What was up with Adrian? Why did he lie?

XoooooX

Adrian had lied because he had no desire to be accused of attacking Muggleborns; he wanted to be a Prefect and Head Boy.

To even be suspected of assaulting Muggleborns could ruin him.

It wasn't his fault his ancestress was a Gaunt, everyone knew that Gaunts were related to Slytherins…

Elektra Gaunt had been sold to the Pucey Heir Hadrian to cover a debt due to gambling acquired by Cadmus Gaunt.

The Puceys also gained much of the Gaunt properties leaving the family with only a shack.

Elektra was also a descendant of the House of Black…

Her mother had been Former Headmaster Phineas Black's younger sister.

Adrian knew what sort of people the Gaunts were…

He wanted to keep his reputation spotless so that no one discovered it.

His father had raised him to be neutral and to never side with anyone Dark. Adrian was determined to be an honourable Slytherin…

It would hurt if Blaise cast him off…

Why had Blaise started this ridiculous betting pool?

He knew Blaise smelled the lie…

He hoped that Blaise trusted him…

He had to…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	8. Chapter 7

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

BTW this tale is turning out to be a side-story/prequel to I did not sleep with that Wizard! Which works since Blaise and Adrian aren't getting as much attention there.

* * *

Chapter 7

So Colin Creevey was the second victim so Blaise had to pay off some money to Pansy.

Granger had been a victim but Marcus kept putting more money on her so eventually, he had to pay him.

The reaction of Clearwater being petrified had no gone over well.

All of the purebloods knew that Ravenclaw Prefect Penelope Clearwater was no Muggleborn!

Her family held a seat the Wizengamot and they also were on the Board of Governors. Her father was bonded to former Dearborn, Gwendolyn. Penelope's cousin was Lavender Brown of Gryffindor. As far as everyone knew, Prefect Clearwater was a pureblood.

Had she done something to offend the Heir?

When Weaselette was dragged into the Chamber, Blaise had to pay both Greg and Prewett their winnings for guessing that she was involved.

Especially with the number of detentions she got despite 'nearly dying' in the Chamber.

How had Prewett guessed that Weaselette was involved?

A basilisk fang had been stabbed into the book Prewett mentioned, had it been a Dark Artefact?

Something to consider, Basilisk venom was so potent that it destroyed just about anything…

Blaise still had the third heist Marks…

Since he'd started charms tutoring with Professor Flitwick his marks were higher.

He didn't score as high as Draco and Granger but he did excellently, it was only Charms that spoilt his marks.

No matter how much he struggled, he never passed Exceeds Expectations.

He would never be as keen at the subject as Adrian was…

Adrian had been distant all year…

What was wrong with his friend?

It hurt so much to be ignored, had he done something wrong?

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	9. Chapter 8

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

BTW this tale is turning out to be a side-story/prequel to I did not sleep with that Wizard! Which works since Blaise and Adrian aren't getting as much attention there.

* * *

Chapter 8

His Third Year was rather boring despite Adrian becoming prefect…

Blaise had felt the wall that was between them dissolve when Adrian flooed over to tell him about his becoming a prefect

Lord Pucey had prepaid for seats to next year's Quidditch World Cup since Adrian was such a huge fan of the sport.

Blaise was so proud of his friend…

Seriously, Blaise couldn't care less about Sirius Black being on the loose.

Draco worried and brooded…

His friend was obsessed with Potter…

If you ignored his tone when he asked about how Potter felt about Black being spotted you noticed that it wasn't merely bullying or curiosity behind the question.

Of course Draco's wild tale about seeing Potter's head in Hogsmeade made him worry about Draco's sanity.

It was only Greg and Vince's insistence that they'd seen it too that kept him from writing Lucius Malfoy and asking to have Draco seen by a Mind Healer.

Blaise enjoyed the sense of pride he had watching Adrian fly for their House team as a Chaser and seeing his friend with that Prefect's badge.

He was so looking forward to seeing the World Cup…

Draco said he was going with his parents and they were going to sit with the Minister but Blaise was mostly concerted about getting to attend with Adrian.

Greg was spending a lot of time with the quirky Prewett girl…

He was getting tutored by her often, if persons could skip then she belonged in their year.

She never let Pansy's insults slid, she gave as good as she got.

Even Millicent was impressed with her fortitude….

Pansy was all bark and no bite…

Either Millicent or Daphne ought to be Prefect in two years…

Blaise would like to be but he was sure it would be Draco.

He didn't mind, he knew his Charms marks weren't high enough for it…

Blaise liked History well enough but he had an affinity for Transfiguration.

He'd even managed to surprise Professor McGonagall…

Blaise was interested in becoming a Transfiguration Master and perhaps, some day teaching here.

Maybe if he impressed the professor enough she would train him…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	10. Chapter 9

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

BTW this tale is turning out to be a side-story/prequel to I did not sleep with that Wizard! Which works since Blaise and Adrian aren't getting as much attention there.

* * *

Chapter 9

Blaise was so excited; he was actually allowed to spend the night at Adrian's home, Purcell Castle. It had once been acquired to cover a debt but it was amazing.

They were portkeying to the camping ground…

Their solicitor was Sanctus Malfoy, Draco's cousin and also Marcus' cousin.

While not a Death Eater, many of the Slytherin Purebloods in their House had him manage their affairs.

Sanctus had acquired the tickets and paid for the camping area.

They were apparently neighbours of Draco's.

They arrived via Portkey.

Sanctus met them and escorted them to where they would stay.

Blaise couldn't help but snicker at the sight of Draco's tent.

It was three stories, there were turrets and they had albino peacocks tethered to the lawn.

Pretentious much?

Draco groaned, "Mother!"

"Be quiet Draco. We have a reputation to uphold. We have to appear as rich as we are." Narcissa scoffed.

Lucius looked worried, "Narcissa, you know there will be complaints. Crouch is threatening to fine everyone who violates the secrecy laws."

"We can afford a mere fine Lucius. It's enough that I have to attend," Narcissa sniffed.

Then Draco winced.

Blaise heard the sound of Potter's laughter.

Oh…

Well, surely a tent like this was only possible through magic…

XoooooX

Adrian's father Nathaniel treated them to Irish scarves…

There weren't any Appleby Arrow Players on the Irish Team only Ballycastle Bats and Kenmare Kestrels. The Arrows were the team the Pucey's favoured and sometimes, they played for England but England was knocked out in the Quarterfinals. The British nations didn't fare well this time; England was beaten 390 to 10 by Transylvania, Scotland lost to Luxembourg, and Wales lost to Uganda.

Blaise sighed, he wasn't close to Madre's family but he was sure that her sister was related to the Krums somehow…

The match was amazing…

Blaise knew Draco was a very talented Seeker but Harry was better…

Viktor was better then Harry and it wasn't surprising considering their age difference. In time Harry might be that good…

XoooooX

Blaise had to stand up and clap for Viktor Krum after the match.

Flying with a bloody nose, refusing medical treatment and catching the snitch?

One of the few matches he'd even heard of where you catch the snitch and still lose.

It had been a great game! Rousing…

Although he'd been irritated by the Veela during the match…

Did they have to befuddle the referee so badly they were nearly thrown out?

He'd been surprised that Krum had not been affected at all by the Veela.

Blaise had read that Veela did not affect truly happy witches and wizards. Unless one was bent or mated usually one was affected in some way.

Adrian hadn't tried to leap at the Veela; he'd been completely unaffected.

XoooooX

Blaise woke at the first scream…

It had been hard to sleep between the drums and the leprechauns cackling but the screams were deafening.

Adrian had pulled his wand out, "We've got to go…"

They stumbled out of their respective rooms and encountered Adrian's parents.

Lord Pucey tapped a coffee mug, "Portus."

They all grabbed the mug and were tugged to the safety of Purcell Castle.

Blaise was completely shaken…

Adrian took him to his own room and they spend the night curled up together.

Adrian soothed him…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	11. Chapter 10

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

BTW this tale is turning out to be a side-story/prequel to I did not sleep with that Wizard! Which works since Blaise and Adrian aren't getting as much attention there.

* * *

Chapter 10

The moment Dumbledore announced that the Triwizard Tournament would be held this year Blaise had already decided to host another betting pool.

Of course the news that one must be seventeen to participate didn't bother Blaise at all.

His money was going on Adrian. After all Adrian would be seventeen at the end of the month.

Adrian had some of the best marks in his year; his name was going to be going in another betting pool he planned to host soon.

He wanted Adrian to be Head Boy…

He was going to open bets on that…

No one was really surprised last year the Heads had been Penelope Clearwater and Percy Weasley.

Smart money would be Adrian and Johnson from Gryffindor.

However, no one was happy that Quidditch was cancelled…

Least of all Adrian…

Blaise could see his pout from here…

Giselle Goyle had clearly progressed from mere friendship to infatuation with Millie.

It was probably mutual…

Maybe, Millie had a shot at being Prefect next year…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	12. Chapter 11

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

BTW this tale is turning out to be a side-story/prequel to I did not sleep with that Wizard! Which works since Blaise and Adrian aren't getting as much attention there.

* * *

Chapter 11

When the Beauxbatons students entered, Blaise knew instantly that two had Veela blood.

The smallest of them clearly was far too young for school and had not come into her inheritance anymore than he had.

It was little wonder that they were invited to sit with Ravenclaw…

Lovegood also had Veela blood…

Lovegood was kind to the young Veela who seemed attached to the older Veela. Perhaps they were siblings? They had a similar affection to Daphne and Astoria…

Draco and Adrian were thrilled when the Durmstrang students joined them and they quietly made room.

Viktor Krum turned him, "You look familiar are you perhaps related to the model Gabriella Baianchessi?" asking him in Russian.

Draco was quick to translate.

Blaise blushed, "Yes…that would be my mother."

"Then we are cousins!" Viktor announced, clapping him on the back. "My uncle Dragomir is bonded to her sister Diamante. Dragomir runs the Romania Dragon Preserve."

Montague frowned, "That's where Charlie Weasley works…"

"Curious, my uncle said he wished to introduce me to someone of that name." Viktor mused.

"Well now that the other participants have arrived." Blaise smirked, "I guess I shall open the betting."

Viktor blinked, "Betting?"

"On occasion, I run the bets. It's not illegal or anything. Just good natured fun. Since I'm running it you're welcome to bet on who you'd like the competition to be."

"I don't know anyone."

"Lets see for Slytherin we have: Chaser Caden Warrington, my personal favourite also a Chaser Adrian Pucey, House Captain Marcus Flint also a Chaser, Montague aren't you of age too?"

Brecc Montague coughed," Of course I am. You think I'd fail to put my name in?"

"Prefect Farley, aren't you also of age?" Blaise asked politely.

Genma Farley who was the first Slytherin in a predominantly Ravenclaw family nodded, "My birthday was on the ninth."

"So will you be trying out?" Giselle asked smiling.

The Sixth Year Girl's prefect nodded.

Millie was not happy…

"I'll put my money on Genma." Giselle announced.

"Then I'm putting mine on Adrian." Millie said snapped;.

Pansy fluttered her eyes at Draco, "Who are you betting on?"

Draco sighed, "Adrian."

"Then I'll bet on him too." Pansy simpered.

"I'm putting my money on Angelina Johnson." Marcus smirked.

Viktor frowned, "Who is this?"

"The tall girl with dark skin at the red and gold table. She's very talented, she has high marks, is a keen chaser, a prefect and rumoured to be Head Girl next year. If Quidditch hadn't been cancelled she'd have been Wood's replacement." Marcus announced.

"Isn't that Fred Weasley's girl?" Brecc frowned.

"So what? His marks aren't much better then mine because he never tries. He doesn't treat her right anyone, he firsts with any witch who catches his eye." Marcus snapped.

Marcus was Oliver Wood's former rival. Marcus ought to have graduated with Wood, Head Boy Percy Weasley and Head Girl Penelope Clearwater. However he failed his NEWTS and end of year exams. He was being forced to retake his exams.

If Marcus were selected, he'd be exempt from his exams for the entire year which would give him a shot at passing. That is if he passed his NEWTS.

"George is different…he doesn't seem to flirt with anyone. I wonder what he's doing for the Ball?" Brecc muttered.

"I wonder if they'll try out " Vince mused.

"Are you crazy?" Brecc snorted, "Did you not hear them moaning and groaning about the age limit? They're obviously turning seventeen next year."

"A shame, the Weasley twins spend a lot of time in the library…who knows what magic they've learned." Giselle added.

An intriguing question…Blaise thought.

"Anyone interested in placing bets I'll be sticking around after dinner."

"Can we bet on Durmstrang's champion?" the lone Durmstrang girl asked.

Draco stepped in to translate again.

Blaise nodded, "Sure."

There were ten bet on Victor just from the Durmstrang students, one on the girl and she in turn bet on the boy who bet on her.

Blaise scribbled down those bets as well.

Blaise did more writing than eating…

It was one thing that made him stick out in their House.

Prewett and Greg jointly bid on Giselle's choice Genma.

Blaise enjoyed running betting pools.

The prefects kept an eye on him just to make sure that he wasn't taken advantage of.

Like he said it was all in fun…

Besides it was a quick cash if they bet wrong the money was Blaise's to do as he wished…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	13. Chapter 12

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

BTW this tale is turning out to be a side-story/prequel to I did not sleep with that Wizard! Which works since Blaise and Adrian aren't getting as much attention there.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory."

There were loud cried of indignation from the Slytherins.

Blaise had no votes on that outcome so he won everything.

A shame really, he would have very much preferred their Champion was Adrian…

"Beauxbatons' Champion is…Fleur Delacour."

That didn't surprise Blaise at all, her poise and intelligent eye was almost palatable.

She practically lived in the Library anyway.

Blaise only couldn't stand her because of her allure. The very scent of it turned his stomach…

"Durmstrang's Champion is…Viktor Krum."

There were wild cheers from the Slytherin Table, his English maybe broken but in a few days he felt like family. After all he was his cousin…

Blaise owed those who bet on Krum money but she still had a profit because no one bet on mediocre Diggory.

The sixth year might have been Hufflepuff's Quidditch Captain, their Seeker and a prefect but he wasn't as magically skilled as Genma, Adrian or Brecc.

Even the Weasley twins managed to best him they were lazy students…

The Goblet of Fire ought to be extinguishing with the three Champions chosen….

However it spout out another name.

Headmaster Dumbledore opened the singed paper and his face turned red, he bellowed, "Harry Potter?"

The Great Hall was silent for two heartbeats and then erupted into shouts of disbelief and anger…

Draco was dumbfounded, "What! When? We watched what happened when the Weasley twins, Summerby and Fawcett tried to use aging potion to cross the Age Line. He didn't use it and we never saw him near the cup. He actually was surprised Johnson was old enough…"

Blaise groaned, was Draco's obsession with the Potter boy getting worse.

"he cheated somehow…he had to have. Someone put it in for him. Its not fair. He always gets to do everything first!" Draco growled. "I'll show him! I'll…I'll….support Diggory."

Slytherin was speechless at first.

Flint gaped, "WHAT? You want use to support a duffer like Diggory? You're joking right? There is no way he can stand up to the likes of Krum and Delacour. They'll win hands down. "

The hisses from Hufflepuff were plain annoying.

They were actually proud be chosen.

"Even if Potter's young," Brecc protested, "He's more worthy of our Support then Diggory. You wipe the pitch with that badger. You know Potter's got the luck to survive this. Come on Draco."

"He's faced a basilisk and a mountain troll." Greg offered.

"He beat the professors challenges your first year." Adrian reminded them.

"He rode a hippogriff." Millie smirked.

"Didn't he face Black? He faced Dementors last year too. Saved him for the ministry? Black's a killer isn't he?" Warrington asked.

"I don't care. We're not supporting Potter and that's that."

Blaise groaned, Draco was acting like a scorned witch.

Diggory? Really? Draco had to be insane…

Who was really going to believe they were going to support a Hufflepuff over a Gryffindor? Wasn't thinking about corners and rule what Slytherins did best?

Why was Draco so adamant about not supporting Potter?

Perhaps, this was Draco's way of expressing his worry? By refusing to support Potter, he was attempting to pretend that Potter wasn't a Champion?

What was it between them? Everything was a battle; their rivalry wasn't any better now than it was First Year. Was this revenge for successfully riding a hippogriff last year? AS if the Dementor prank wasn't bad enough…

Sometimes Draco was so childish…

Then Blaise's ears twitched.

"He's a cheater that's what he is!"

Weasel ugh…

"What sort of friend enters a competition like this and doesn't tell his best mate? Well until he admits it and apologies than I ain't forgiving him. He's turncoat, a traitor and a git." Ronald Weasley snarled before storming off.

Surely Draco wasn't going to keep it up now if the famed trio was broken…

"Hmph…" Draco growled.

Slytherin as a House groaned.

If their Prince declared his support of Diggory, they were forced to follow his led.

This could not end well…

Perhaps, there would be a mutiny?

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	14. Chapter 13

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

BTW this tale is turning out to be a side-story/prequel to I did not sleep with that Wizard! Which works since Blaise and Adrian aren't getting as much attention there.

* * *

Chapter 13

Given Draco's almost militant insistence on supporting Diggory it wasn't any wonder that only the younger four years paid him any mind.

Fifth Years wore the Support Diggory- the REAL Hogwarts Champion and the Potter STINKS buttons irregularly as if they were disgusted to even look at them. The Sixth and Seventh Years pretended that neither Champion existed and supported Krum instead.

A lack of House solidarity grated at Draco.

Blaise had hoped he'd cool off…

But no…

So it was no wonder that when Draco almost attacked Potter after the poor bloke had enough of Draco's ranting.

Seriously, Draco said nothing original. He and Weasel said just about the same things.

Beating up Weasel or shouting at him seemed difficult but fighting with Draco was easy.

Idiots…

Unless this was still belated revenge for 'ferret incident'.

Draco most definitely flinched anytime Professor Moody was around.

Weasel couldn't refrain from referencing the incident when he passed by.

Someone ought to turn him into a shabby weasel.

Unless it was about the quip regarding Narcissa…

Narcissa was distant, mot as much as Madre but they rarely saw one another despite living in the same house.

Draco was a bit sensitive about his mother…

He hoped this all blew over quickly…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	15. Chapter 14

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

BTW this tale is turning out to be a side-story/prequel to I did not sleep with that Wizard! Which works since Blaise and Adrian aren't getting as much attention there.

* * *

Chapter 14

The mood in the castle was almost pregnant with excitement as the Quidditch World Cup had be but with a far smaller crowd.

Viktor had made an off-handed comment the other day about there being a reason his uncle here on business.

Blaise figured out that meant Dragons…

Viktor spent less time with them then he had before the closer it got to the First Task.

Since the last poll progressed rather favourably, Blaise opened another.

You had to bet on a person and their rank after the First Task.

Lovegood surprised them all by approaching Mafalda Prewett.

"Who is running the poll?"

Mafalda pointed in his direction, "Zabini."

Luna held out her hand, "I know t's open to non Slytherins. I want ten galleons on Potter."

"What ranking?" Blaise smirked adding her to the list.

"First place."

Slytherin and Durmstrang gaped at her.

Draco glared, "You must be joking. He's a puny little Fourth Year going against two Seventh Years and a Sixth Year."

"Harry Potter has one great Skill: Luck. If it's impossible, improbable I think he'll do it. I don't know anyone else who can face a hundred Death eaters and scare them off. He faced a basilisk." Lovegood smiled dreamily.

"You're serious?" Prewett asked her.

"Of course. I think he'll surprise you. There is more to Potter then most realize. Isn't that right Malfoy?"

Draco rose and glared at her, "Oh sob off."

"I don't know why he's so stubborn." Lovegood said shaking her head.

Mafalda put down five sickles on the same bet.

Greg sighed and bet the same.

Pansy stubbornly kept her money on Krum.

While Slytherin was forced to make a show of supporting Diggory, few really placed bets on him to score well.

Hogwarts Champion or not, being represented by a Hufflepuff was insulting.

Sure there were some decent Hufflepuffs, Blaise silently admitted but Diggory was the more Hogwarts of Hogwarts? Sure he was a Prefect and a Quidditch player- he was a House Captain but surely there was a better choice to represent them.

Potter was better known, he was exceptionally popular. He could be counted to usually win against the team you rooted for.

Minus the time he lost to Diggory during a storm, Potter was small and wasn't very strong. Without powerful sticking charms how could have hoped to stay on his broom then?

Really this was silly, Draco's stubbornness was annoying.

Childish brat…

Why were they friends again?

XoooooX

Slytherin House watched with baited breath…

Those who bet on Viktor Krum were hoping that he'd prove himself.

Diggory was first. He faced a bluish –grey dragon, using a clever bit of transfiguration to turn a large boulder into dog. He attempted to use it to distract the dragon.

He did capture the egg…

About the time the dragon decided that the Hufflepuff was a greater threat so he ended with pretty shocking looking burn..

Fleur Delacour was next.

Hers was more recognizable because it was a dragon native to these shores: a Welsh Green.

Her voice was inaudible over the roar of the crowd.

She swayed in time to her chanting, the crowd watched flabbergasted as the dragon was bespelled to sleep.

She almost escaped without an sort of damage…

Unfortunately, the dragon snored a jet of fire that landed on her skirt.

The older Veela was unruffled and merely put it out with a swish of her wand. It looked like it was a derivative of aguamenti.

They had each received their scores and then it was Viktor's turn.

There were loud cheers from Slytherin for him…

The Bulgarian Seeker was facing a small but rather vicious looking red dragon.

He smirked and cast a spell right in its eyes.

The dragon's roar of agony was deafening.

Blaise winced when saw some of the dragon's eggs crushed.

The look of horror and grief was short lived on the Durmstranger's face as he snatched up the golden egg that was clearly the objective.

Viktor lost points for that…

Well from Crouch, Madam Maxime Bagman and Dumbledore at least.

Crouch awarded Viktor a seven, Madam Maxime a six, Bagman seven and Dumbledore a five.

Karkaroff gave him a ten…

Then the whistle blew and it was Potter's turn.

Blaise noticed that Draco was white…paler than usual so he looked almost dead.

Their yearmate, the baby of the Champions walked towards the dragon with barely a tremor of fear. He raised his wand with a familiar wave and shouted, "Acio Firebolt!"

Draco shook and muttered, "You stupid arrogant fool."

Blaise was glad that Adrian wasn't competing, Dragons? He didn't want his friend in that kind of danger. He also was of the opinion that Draco was overreacting to the entire thing.

Potter was rising steadily over the dragon's head, going higher and higher with dives to enrage it.

It seemed that Harry had acquired the most dangerous dragon of all.

Harry was clearly playing a dangerous game, trying to draw the Dragon away from its nest. Could a Firebolt really fly faster than a dragon? Surely, it wasn't meant to do that.

Finally to Draco's obvious horror the dragon launched itself at Harry Potter who led it on a merry chase farther and farther from its nest.

Until Potter went into a dive not unlike Krum's from the World Cup- a nearly Wronski Feint but his objective was glittering amid a pile of real eggs.

Then Potter snatched it

Not that he would emerge unscathed…

After all, Draco's shout of anger when Potter was clipped by one of the dragon's razor sharp tail spikes. Seriously, his façade of hatred wasn't even skin deep…

Then Potter soared over the stands, the egg hugged to his side.

Bagman had kept up a stunned commentary about Potter's flying and even made a comment about Krum watching.

Blaise glanced down to see Draco's hands had clawed deep gouges in his forearms.

Draco hid his arms in his robes.

A Slytherin never liked to back a loser.

Professor McGonagall beamed at Potter and hurried him off to the Medical tent.

When Potter returned he was between his two friends…

Potter had taken the betraying weasel back…

That idiot…

The Beauxbatons Headmistress gave Potter an eight, Crouch and Dumbledore each gave him nines, Bagman the Quidditch happy twit granted Potter a ten and Karkaroff the jealous cretin have him a four.

Just because Slytherins sometimes were known as bullies, didn't mean they were always that way. Despite Draco's decree Slytherin House was pissed.

"That's Charlie Weasley! He's congratulating Potter?" Brecc hissed.

"Yeah, he was working for the Preserve. Viktor's uncle must have brought him along."

"Oh looks like Viktor's getting an earful." Blaise said shaking his head. "Must be the uncle."

The uncle he was related to?

The look Charlie Weasley gave Viktor wasn't pleasant as he went to clean up the smashed eggs.

Professor Snape showed up and offered a handful of galleons for the remains.

The elder Weasley accepted the money reluctantly.

The Hogwarts Champions were tied for First Place with identical scores.

Forcing Blaise to deal out winnings.

Lovegood showed up at once with her hand out.

He'd given her really bad odds like one is ten thousand; splitting the winnings between the three of them was rather taxing.

There weren't many Diggory supporters in the betting pool and their winnings were very high.

Lovegood, Greg and Mafalda had won a lot…

Blaise had money to burn with his mother so rich, a letter to his step-uncle and he could have more. He'd probably need it…

To think Potter really had gotten first place like Lovegood bet.

You'd think Draco'd be pleased he barely got hurt…

However, Weasel's apparent return to Potter's side clearly infuriated the blonde.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	16. Chapter 15

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

BTW this tale is turning out to be a side-story/prequel to I did not sleep with that Wizard! Which works since Blaise and Adrian aren't getting as much attention there.

* * *

Chapter 15

As the Yule Ball approached, the students were pairing off.

Draco was not enthusiastic when he asked Pansy.

The girl simpered and blushed and said all the right things.

The one who wasn't happy was Draco…

He spent much of December brooding.

Everyone including Daphne expected him to ask her.

Yet the very idea left him cold…

It was nearly the start of exams when he overhead Millicent arguing with Giselle in a deserted corridor….

"You think I want to go with Adrian? I don't you know that! Father and his parents expect it. Please Millie don't ask me…you know what my answer would be. Don't you know its you who has my heart? We've been lovers for months…."

"I can hear you breathing so stop hiding." Millicent snapped.

Blaise reluctantly followed her order, "We could go as a group…."

"Oh it's you Zabini…" Millie snarled.

"What do you mean?" Giselle frowned at him.

"You can go as if you're Adrian's date. I'll take Millie. Which will be funny because everyone knows that she bests me at just about everything. " Blaise offered. "That way you can still spend time together without raising suspicion and I don't have to take Daphne."

"A shame that neither Goyle can take their first choice. " Millie muttered. "Greg was already turned down flat."

"Let Greg take Daphne then or Theo." Blaise shrugged.

."You're seriously?" Giselle asked quietly.

"Yes."

Millie smirked, "Then its settled, Giselle is my date and Adrian is yours."

"Millie!" Giselle hissed.

"What? It's true. Who cares? Besides, I didn't see anywhere in the rules that one can to attend in mixed gender dates. We're going in a group; we'll jokingly switch partners for the fun of it. Besides, if it's Adrian or Blaise you know Greg won't threaten to beat them up because he knows they aren't a threat."

"Who turned Greg down anyway?" Giselle asked wearily.

"Who do you think? Prewett."

"Is he mad? Pansy would write to her father and dad would know soon after." Giselle groaned.

"Well, what can we do? It seems that the Goyles are drawn to unsuitable persons."

They immediately headed back to the Common Room.

Upon entering Giselle walked straight over to Adrian, "Well I thought it over, I accept."

Adrian blinked at her.

"I accept your invitation to the Yule Ball." Giselle declared icily.

Adrian nodded, "Yes, of course. It would be an honour."

Daphne smiled at Blaise, clearly expecting an invitation.

Mille dragged him over into her, clutching his arm, "Blaise is already my date. I asked and he accepted."

Daphne glared, "That's not how it works! He's supposed to ask."

"Ask him who he wants to go with." Millie sneered.

Daphne pouted at him, "Blaise! We're practically betrothed. You're supposed to ask me!"

Blaise frowned, "Why? Theo has been working up the nerve to ask you for days. Why don't you ask him?"

Theo turned bright red and stammered, "D…da…ph…ne…please…come…with….me…to the…B….ba…lll…"

"Fine." Daphne wailed.

Greg walked over to Astoria, Daphne's sister, bowed and asked politely, "Lady Astoria, it would be an honour to escort you to the Ball."

Astoria blinked, "I'm only a first year."

Greg chuckled, "I know. The rules state that anyone younger than a fourth year can attend if invited by someone older. It would be an honour if you would accompany me."

Astoria said quietly, "I have nothing to wear!"

"I am sure that your mother would gladly send a set of dress robes if you owled her. She would be so proud that you were invited so young." Greg smiled at her.

"What about Tracey?"

Greg laughed, "I thought I would be honourable that let Vince invite her."

Vince begrudgingly took the cue and muttered an invitation to the Halfblood.

Which of course the girl accepted.

Greg was a bit melancholy but he seemed to want to include the shy younger Greengrass heiress. He had a slight weakness for the sister type…

There must be something about Astoria that reminded him of Giselle…

Either that or she was the only unasked person he could stand…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	17. Chapter 16

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

BTW this tale is turning out to be a side-story/prequel to I did not sleep with that Wizard! Which works since Blaise and Adrian aren't getting as much attention there.

* * *

Chapter 16

The closer his birthday came the more Horny Blaise was…

He wouldn't come into his inheritance until he was sixteen but he could already feel is body starting to crave sex.

He was left cold when witches admired his handsome face or commented his hair. he was a bit vain but they made him very annoyed.

It was the wizards he watched secretly.

Greg would be very decent-looking then he grew up, he was gaining height and his shoulders broadened. Vince was still podgy and Blaise didn't like…

Draco was gorgeous, pale perfect skin without a flaw or a blemish, silky ice blond hair. he too was not affected by Delacour's allure.

Theo had a rabbity face; he was stringy, weak and too cowardly.

Blaise felt drawn almost desperately to someone else…not those whose bodies be could admire easily.

Blaise wanted Adrian…

He dreamed of him, fantasized and touched himself over.

He wanted Adrian to pin him down and ravish him….

He wanted to see sweat glistening his body as Adrian thrust into him…

Adrian had to want him…Blaise felt like he'd waste away without him…

His need grew stronger after his birthday; he needed to be touched…to be comforted…

XoooooX

Blaise fell into a dream…

He was dragged into an empty classroom during lunch.

Pinned against a wall and his clothes vanished from his body.

"Stop teasing me…"

Adrian…

"How?"

"Your arse is always facing me, beckoning. When you stretch your groin is thrust in my direction."

Kiss was kissed roughly.

Blaise struggled wanting to wrap himself around Adrian…

To his dismay, Adrian growled.

"I'll have to punish you."

Then his wrists were cuffed in leather and he was felt them chained to the wall above his head, "Adrian! I don't want to get away."

"You won't. Your body is mine Blaise. I can feel your gaze, piercing me and calling me. You want me…."

Blaise groaned, "You…yes you…it's always been you. I don't want to share you with anyone."

Magic was cast at him.

His skin felt cold, "Adrian! What are you doing?"

"Contraceptive spell. You'll be fine. We don't want surprises." The sixth year smirked.

His legs were spread, and then he felt something spear him.

"Yes!"

He was young, not yet a true Veela but in his heart he knew who Adrian was…his mate.

Adrian bit his nipples, a strong firm hand touched his prick, stroking it and growled at him, "Come on Blaise, hold me with your legs and ride!"

"Adrian…"

Adrian was going to deep inside him…he knew it should hurt more but Adrian must have used magic to open him there.

The thrusts were harder, but Blaise revelled in it….

Adrian was good…

"Where…"

"Did I learn? I ordered books on Veela and sex for bent wizards. I wanted you. I wasn't going to let you give yourself to another. I would have seduced you if I had to."

"Yours…always yours…. Adrian!" Blaise screamed out his climax.

He felt at home, for the first time in his life he felt cherished…protected.

"Blaise…my Blaise…"

Blaise felt Adrian come inside him….it felt amazing…claiming…

He wanted more…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

R- I suppose hotflower does have good taste. Here is even more to overdose on. There is even a yummy dream lemon...As soon as I have a new chapter for I did not I'll leave and A/N about it.


	18. Chapter 17

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

BTW this tale is turning out to be a side-story/prequel to I did not sleep with that Wizard! Which works since Blaise and Adrian aren't getting as much attention there.

* * *

Chapter 17

The main problem with being Millie's 'date' to the Yule Ball was that Millie was more manly forcing Blaise to be the 'submissive partner. A bit awkward to be sure…

Giselle arrived wearing a green sheath like dress with a slit up her left side that went to her mid-thigh. It hugged her curves and showed off her body just right.

Millie wore a long tunic over leather pants and dragon hide boots. It was daring fashion for a pureblood heiress.

Blaise's simple tux with a silver half cape decorated with green vines was more ordinary and paled in comparison.

Adrian's looked very similar to the Durmstrang dress robes but it was green and instead of fur it had bluish silver dragon hide.

Damn he looked sexy…

Blaise cast a coldwater charm on himself so he could focus on the Ball.

Draco was cold as ice, no warmth or enjoyment on his face. Harry had taken the Gryffindor Patil, Diggory had Chang, Fleur had Davies –ugh but Viktor was with…was that Granger? Insane…

To make matters more shocking Granger actually looked quite stunning for a witch.

They ate leisurely; despite being crafted from ice the dining furniture was neither cold nor uncomfortable.

The meal was different then usual, almost a restaurant-like atmosphere.

Blaise and Millie ended up sitting with Adrian and Giselle as planned. Greg sat with them along with his date Astoria who was adorably cute, like little kid at her first party.

Draco, Pansy, Vince, Tracey, Daphne and Theo were sitting with Marcus Flint who had invited a young Ravenclaw, which shocked everyone.

Then again, Genma Farley seemed quite close to Ravenclaw Serotina Vector who was sitting with professors Vector and Sinistra. When the three sat together Prefect Vector, Professor Vector and Professor Sinistra they did resemble one another…

After dinner the Hogwarts' Orchestra, which was made up of 3rd years and up, proceeded to play the first waltz.

The four champions were leading their partners to the

Blaise almost couldn't hold back a snicker.

Fleur led an allure-drugged Davies to the Dance floor but let him lead.

Harry had two left feet and only when he let Gryffindor Patil lead they weren't a mess.

Blaise knew better then to lead someone like Millie, he'd had dancing lessons once summer with Draco, Greg and the rest of his crowd, they'd learn to dance in pairs.

The pairs had not been mutually agreeable…

Only Pansy and Daphne were pleased during the lessons and the matchmaking mothers.

After the first dance there were three more old-fashioned, well the purebloods would call them 'traditional'.

Then the orchestra retired and popular rock band The Weird Sisters took the stage.

The Great Hall filled with screams of teenage fans.

Blaise and Delacour cast charms that partially deafened them so they could tolerate the noise. While he hadn't come into his inheritance he was 'blessed' with keener senses then most.

Once the traditional part of the Yule Ball began Blaise and Giselle switched places.

The Slytherin Fifth Year Girls Prefect was very happy to dance next to her lover.

Leaving a suddenly very shy Blaise next to Adrian.

He suddenly remembered to his embarrassment his dreams of late with Adrian and the sex. He touched his wand and whispered the cold-water charm.

Adrian frowned at him.

Blaise gave him a weak smile.

Then the Weird Sisters started playing 'Do the Hippogriff which led to a lot of grinding.

The next was a ballad titled 'This is the Night'.

Blaise wasn't found of the loudness of the Weird Sisters but the songs were alright and it was Adrian's favourite band.

Blaise was surprised when Adrian pulled him into his arms to 'dance' the ballad. It wasn't quire the sort they were taught. It was more like circling while hugging.

Blaise was not about to protest, he leaned into the Prefect and closed his eyes. Revelling in the scent of Adrian's cinnamon cologne.

The song ended too soon for Blaise's liking and he reluctantly peeled himself off his friend.

There were a few more songs that Blaise really, really liked.

Giselle and Millie disappeared around ten, which neither surprised Blaise nor upset him.

There were a few more songs he recognized.

It was nearly eleven when he let out a yawn.

Adrian tugged him outside to the corridor, "Are you tired?"

Blaise blushed, "A little. Just of dancing not of the company."

Adrian took his hand and tugged him back to Slytherin.

They headed to Adrian's private rooms.

In Slytherin, Quidditch captains and prefects received private chambers. It was semi-secret since it was privilege not granted to other House. Only Head Boys and Head Girls had specially appointed suites.

They were designed and designated by the Founders.

Salazar tended to spoil his Snakes but giving them special privilege like private rooms for prefects, Quidditch Captains and Heads. They even had private bathes for both the unofficial court of Slytherin, prefects, Quidditch Captains and Heads.

The bathes were secrets and explained why Slytherins never visited the Prefect Baths. The Slytherin Bathes were nicer, private and segregated. Mostly because the bathes were accessed from the dormitories and the boys were prevented from entering the girls dorms.

Adrian led him to his rooms.

Blaise was more nervous tonight then before.

Adrian shut the door and poured them a glass of wine. He handed one to Blaise, "You're 15 plenty old enough. Besides you ought to relax."

Blaise took a sip and stared at the goblet, "That's a Bianchesshi wine."

Adrian smirked, "Of course they make the best wine in my opinion."

Blaise felt almost at home.

His house elves had been serving him wine with dinner at Ivy Hall since he was twelve.

The wine relaxed him but so had the complication of negating the cold-water charm.

Blaise was vaguely aware that his trousers were tight.

Adrian set his glass down and leaned over, his breath smelt of strawberry, tobacco, chocolate, vanilla, and white truffles.

Blaise half-swooned.

Then Adrian muttered, "Salazar's Cauldron." He took Blaise's wine glass and put it down on the desk with sticking charms.

Blaise pulled into his friend's lap for a kiss.

It was hard, eager and damn if he couldn't feel how hard Adrian was beneath him.

Blaise wrapped his arms around his friend and kissed him back.

He had no experience really but Veelas were natural lovers.

Adrian banished Blaise's half cape and the rest of the clothes covering his upper body.

Hands, broom calloused hands ran over his chest.

Blaise moaned pressing into the older Slytherin, "Yes…please…"

Before he had any real idea what happened Adrian had pinned him to the bed and he was naked.

Adrian was as well…

Blaise opened his eyes slowly, blinking and there was Adrian looking better then in his dream.

"I want you. I don't care if I'm supposed to be proposing to Giselle or that Father is planning on asking for a bonding contract. I want you. I've wanted you for months. You're fifteen now. I have to hear you want me."

Blaise blushed and stammered, "I do…I…I've dreamt about it…"

Adrian fumbled for his wand and cast three successive charms at his arse.

Blaise moaned as he felt himself cleaned and stretched but the last turned his body blue and chilled him a bit before sinking into his skin.

"We have to be careful. I don't want any accidental pregnancies. You deserve better." Adrian said leaning down to touch his hair before casting lube on himself.

Blaise felt Adrian enter him slowly and gently.

The thrusts started the same, Blaise's knees pinned to his chest as the older Slytherin thrust into him.

Blaise clung to Adrian, soft cries of pleasure falling with each thrust.

It was almost his dream and yet better than his dream.

Adrian took him to orgasm twice, all without once touching his cock.

His nipples ached from being sucked only, pinched and nibbled on. He could fell the love bites on his neck.

Blaise felt at home from the first time in his life…

Adrian just held him after the second orgasm…

They just fell asleep like that…

…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

R- I suppose hotflower does have good taste. Here is even more to overdose on. There is even a yummy dream lemon...As soon as I have a new chapter for I did not I'll leave and A/N about it.

A/N: please check out my collaboration fic Chosen Darkness with my friend donnethan valantyne 9

It features an independent future Dark Harry Lord of the Snakes lol.


	19. Chapter 18

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

BTW this tale is turning out to be a side-story/prequel to I did not sleep with that Wizard! Which works since Blaise and Adrian aren't getting as much attention there.

* * *

Chapter 18

Adrian had disappeared from the bed when he woke.

Blaise felt cold and worried that it had only been the night or dance. Why would Adrian want him when he was supposed to be with Giselle Goyle, an heiress from a distinguished family? He was merely the unwanted child of a Black Widow.

Then the door to Adrian's private room opened.

Blaise peeked out from under the covers.

Adrian was there with a breakfast tray…

Blaise sat up pulling the blankets to cover his naked lower body.

"A bit silly when I've seen everything isn't it?" Adrian asked with a light chuckle.

Blaise blushed, "Adrian!"

"What? It's true. For the record; I remember everything, I enjoyed it and I regret nothing."

Blaise gaped at him.

"You had that worried look." Adrian joined him on the bed setting the tray between them. "I just went to get breakfast. I was halfway to the kitchens when I realised that you might be upset. I came back as quickly as I could."

Blaise noticed that it had all of his favourites.

They companionably ate breakfast.

Adrian then levitated the tray to his desk chair to be removed. He removed his clothes with a spell and joined Blaise beneath the covers.

Blaise was tenderly made love to for the second time of his life.

The entire time hearing how gorgeous he was and how much he was wanted…

Adrian brought him to orgasm once with his mouth and once from having Adrian inside him.

Blaise drifted off sated and content…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

R- I suppose hotflower does have good taste. Here is even more to overdose on. There is even a yummy dream lemon...As soon as I have a new chapter for I did not I'll leave and A/N about it.

A/N: please check out my collaboration fic Chosen Darkness with my friend donnethan valantyne 9

It features an independent future Dark Harry Lord of the Snakes lol.


	20. Chapter 19

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

BTW this tale is turning out to be a side-story/prequel to I did not sleep with that Wizard! Which works since Blaise and Adrian aren't getting as much attention there.

* * *

Chapter 19

Adrian sighed; it was difficult to accede to Blaise's wishes.

They pretended to be nothing to each other outside his bed.

It had to be difficult for his Veela friend, to have to deny that part of himself. They studied and stayed ahead in all their classes so they could slip away during lunch or even early from dinner to make love.

It was nearly February, despite Blaise's insistent that the Muggle holiday meant little. He ordered some of the newest books on Transfiguration that were published recently. He also had paid for subscriptions to Transfiguration Today, Conjuring Challenges

and Transfiguration Weekly.

XoooooX

The name on the recipt was that of Blaise's mother but given the date and that his mother never remembered his birthday it was clear it was his gift correct?

The books arrived first thing that morning with the regular mail.

Draco frowned, "Blaise? Why do they say happy birthday? Your birthday was in December."

Blaise coughed, "Madre is always off at gay parties. I am sure that she is just late posting my gifts."

'To my brilliant son,

I hope that these meet your approval.

Madre'

Blaise blinked, staring at the books. His mother had no clue that he liked Transfiguration.

Then the post owls from the varied publication arrived.

Three arrived just for him; Transfiguration Today, Conjuring Challenges

and Transfiguration Weekly.

Blaise stared at them and the books, they weren't from his mother. So who…

Then he spotted Adrian's air of smugness. He stood, absently vanishing the wrappings and scooping up the books and magazines in his left arm.

"Is something wrong Blaise?" Draco frowned.

Blaise swallowed, "I'm going to retrieve my school things."

It didn't take long for Adrian to track him down.

"What's wrong Blaise?"

Blaise glared at him, "What are these?"

"Tokens of my esteem." Adrian grinned.

"What part of I didn't want anything didn't you understand?" Blaise hissed.

Adrian sighed, "I thought you deserved something special. Everyone knows your mother's gifts are often late. I figured that using the foil of a late birthday present would keep them from figuring it out. I wanted you to know how I felt; I'll come up with something Blaise, I prom,"

"You won't. You'll be a good son and bond to Giselle like they all expect. She may love Millie but if she won't even attend a ball with her what makes you think that she'll disobey her parents?" Blaise snorted, "Don't bother making promises you can't keep. I won't be able to dodge Daphne forever. I'll end up miserable with her, while she'll slow become a harpy because I can't love her the way she wants."

"You can't give up Blaise; don't you know I love you?"

"This is a no strings relationship Adrian, I've always known that. We'll eventually be bonded to other people. I may love you, you might be my mate but I'm a realist." Blaise shrugged walking off.

XoooooX

Adrian stared after him; he'd worked so hard to give him those gifts without raising suspicion.

Was it that Blaise doubted him?

Adrian went cold with the realization that this was Blaise's way of protecting himself.

His mother had never approved of their friendship; she didn't approve of Blaise much less his mother.

His father wasn't going to agree to his bonding to anyone but Giselle Goyle.

He wished that Blaise would believe in him, he just wanted them to be together somehow.

He loved him, he did. They deserved as much of a chance at happiness as anyone else.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

R- I suppose hotflower does have good taste. Here is even more to overdose on. There is even a yummy dream lemon...As soon as I have a new chapter for I did not I'll leave and A/N about it.

A/N: please check out my collaboration fic Chosen Darkness with my friend donnethan valantyne 9

It features an independent future Dark Harry Lord of the Snakes lol.


	21. Chapter 20

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

BTW this tale is turning out to be a side-story/prequel to I did not sleep with that Wizard! Which works since Blaise and Adrian aren't getting as much attention there.

* * *

Chapter 20

Every time they met up for sex Blaise tried to keep it that way but Adrian couldn't, he made love to his beloved every chance he could without arising suspicions.

It upset him that Blaise refused to even tell his so-called best friend Draco about them.

Blaise was beautiful; his skin the colour of Honeyduke's chocolate, his expressive Dark eyes that hid everything and nothing, his body was lithe- slim but very male.

Blaise had slipped into his bed at two in the morning unexpectedly, "Take me…please…"

His lover was already hard, even half asleep he took precautions before entering Blaise. He threw back his head and he thrust in, "Fuck…"

"Yes…just fuck me."

Adrian bent down, "Never."

Blaise turned his face away, "Unless you become a realist you'll be hurt in the end."

"How does believing this will end protect you? You really think I'd let you go? Never, they can't really throw me any and if they do it would be Astoria's future bonded. I don't care about any of that. I can be a researcher without all the titles and nonsense. You know mother isn't fond of that future either, she humours me at present but she'll attempt mind to get me to 'see reason'."

"You can't sacrifice you inheritance for me it just isn't done. It's like Giselle she'll be a good daughter but in her heart she's Millie's."

"I don't want Giselle. I want you. I will have you Blaise. I won't give you up to anyone especially my cousin. I loved you first and you've always been mine."

Blaise shivered with secret delight at his protestations as he rocked back into Adrian's thrust. "Yes…harder…right there…Adrian!"

Adrian made sure that Blaise was sated and very claimed before using a notice-me-not charm to sneak him back to bed.

When he returned his bed still smelt of Blaise and steamy sex just the way he liked it.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

R- I suppose hotflower does have good taste. Here is even more to overdose on. There is even a yummy dream lemon...As soon as I have a new chapter for I did not I'll leave and A/N about it.

A/N: please check out my collaboration fic Chosen Darkness with my friend donnethan valantyne 9

It features an independent future Dark Harry Lord of the Snakes lol.


	22. Chapter 21

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

BTW this tale is turning out to be a side-story/prequel to I did not sleep with that Wizard! Which works since Blaise and Adrian aren't getting as much attention there.

* * *

Chapter 21

The Third Task was drawing closer and Blaise was still running his betting pool of course people were secretly betting on Potter now having scored so well at the Previous tasks.

The younger years while still afraid of Draco were secretly rooting for Harry because he was closer to their age.

People like Krum were already so far above them…

Disliking Diggory, his money was on Krum or Potter.

Draco was taking his anger at Potter to an insane level. He was brooding and moody…

This jealousy was ridiculous…

If he didn't know better he'd think Draco actually _liked_ Potter but that was impossible right? After all, his father was a Death Eater and he did pick on that Muggleborn witch friend of Potter's. Of course the battles with the bloodtraitor were usually started by said bloodtraitor.

How someone of Potter's stand could stand to be surrounded by…no _friends_ with persons like that Blaise hadn't a clue…

Blaise tried distract himself by worrying about Draco, because it was a lot simpler then thinking about himself.

Just thinking about his doomed love life was painful.

Even if he insisted on secrecy it wasn't as if he was ashamed of being Adrian's lover. He wished he could rub it in everyone's face that he had Slytherin Prefect and Chaser Adrian Pucey's heart.

He couldn't Adrian was expected to bond to Giselle Goyle, who was the beauty of their House.

Their parents would never approve.

They would be forcefully separated and made to bond to witches not of their own choosing.

The thought of his mate with another was painful and made it hard to breathe sometimes.

Sometimes he had panic attacks after nightmares that Adrian left him, after he was told that he wasn't wanted or needed.

It didn't matter that he was rich, his mother's only heir and could bear Pucey heirs. He wasn't beautiful rich and blonde. He was some crazy Veela who sunk his claws into Adrian using his allure.

Such fear kept him from ever using it knowingly.

Blaise struggled to hide everything Veela about him. He would never manipulate Adrian, he would have to give him up one day even if it killed him inside.

Adrian…

What were those lines that Prewett was reading to Greg a while back?

Ay me! For aught that I could ever read,

Could ever heard by tale or history,

The course of true love never did run smooth;

But, either it was different in -

O cross! Too high to be enthralled to low.

Or else misgaffed in respect of years,-

Oh hell! Too choose love by another's eyes.

If then true lovers have ever been cross'd

It stands as an edict in destiny:

Then let it teach our trial patience

Because it is a customary cross,

As due to love as thoughts and dreams and sighs,

Wishes and tears, poor fancy's followers

If only he had the courage to say such words.

Blaise looked to see in his hand was a muggle book…

A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare

He opened it…

My good Lysander! I swear to thee by Cupid's strongest bow,

By his best arrow with the golden head,

By the simplicity of Venus' doves,

By that which knitteth souls and prospers loves,

By all the vows that ever men have broke,

In number more then ever women have spoke,

In that same place thou hasn't appointed me,

To-morrow truly will I meet with thee.

Blaise wished he had the ability to say such words.

He may be Veela but he didn't have a way with words like that.

He paged through to see words by a character named Helena.

It is not night when I see your face,

Therefore I think I am not in the night;

Nor doth this wood lack worlds of company

For you in my respect are all the world:

Then how can it be said that I am alone,

When all the world is here to look on me?

The book was snatched out of his hand…

"What is this?"

Blaise shivered.

Adrian frowned, "Isn't this Prewett's book?"

Blaise scowled, "I didn't steal it."

"Of course not. You're not the type." Adrian said holding up a hand.

"She dropped it. I was just seeing why she liked it."

"Oh Helena, goddess, nymph, prefect, divine!

To what, my love, shall I compare thine eyne?

Crystal is muddy. Oh how ripe in show

Thy lips, those kissing cherries, tempting grow!

That pure congealed white high Taurus snow,

Fann'd with the eastern wind turns to a crow

When thou hold'st up thy hand: O let me kiss

This princess of pure white, this seal of bliss."

They sounded different when Adrian read them.

"I think that description and words might suit someone like Giselle but if they came from someone like Millie they would have actual meaning. I would trade a dove for a raven any day. You are the opposite of Giselle in every way. I swear to you Blaise," Adrian leaned close taking advantage of the secluded alcove Blaise had hid himself in. "some day we will be together always. I told you before I'm not letting you go. No one can make you feel as I can. Daphne can't love you the way I can."

"I know that you idiot." Blaise muttered darkly.

"You don't believe me yet. Someday you'll be carrying my children and wearing my ring. I won't share you, I won't give you up. You belong to me Blaise body and soul." Adrian said before kissing him.

Blaise wavered, almost believing him but he couldn't put his hopes in dreams in a man who might be forcefully taken away.

He was so used to be abandoned that trusting Adrian completely to stay was impossible. He loved the older Slytherin too much to be able to resist his bed. He would continue to give his body into Adrian's keeping but he tried to wall up his heart to protect himself from betrayal.

"Come to bed Blaise. I have always been yours, and I always will be." Adrian said kissing him again.

Blaise pushed him off, "Not in public…"

"Then come to my room. Please. I know its revision time but I miss you please…" Adrian whispered.

"fine." Being a NEWT student his work was harder and Adrian had such high marks. Yet his lover still made time for him, it made Blaise feel so guilty.

Adrian led the way to his private room, pinning him to the inside of the door as he cast locking charms.

Blaise's clothes were banished, to the floor. Adrian's hands touched him everywhere and his lips were kissed so hard he knew they bruised.

"Please Blaise…let me love you… Mio Prezioso… Ti amo mio caro."

As much as he resented his mother, hearing his mother language coming from Adrian's lips was almost enough to make him weep.

Blaise had fingers teasing his nipple, a hand on his cock and lips on his neck. A phrase in Basque, his father's language that he learned painstakingly fell from his lips. "Nire bihotza..."

Adrian stopped, Blaise never called him an endearment. That's what it sounded like… "What does it mean?"

"No."

"That isn't what it means. Don't lie Blaise." Adrian frowned.

"I won't tell you. Just take me…" those weren't the words he wanted to say…

Blaise knew that Adrian could speak French and Italian but basque wasn't a language he knew. He stammered out the words he wanted to say in Basque, 'I love you so much it hurts. I don't want to lose you. I'll have to let you go someday but it will destroy me. You'll take my heart with you.'

Adrian couldn't understand the words but the pain in them he could. "Promise me you won't run from me. Blaise promise me you won't leave."

"You'll leave first remember? You'll graduate; you'll get engaged and bonded to Giselle: I've accepted that." Blaise said quietly.

Perhaps, he had but Adrian hadn't. He wouldn't give up without a fight. Adrian carried Blaise to the bed casting preparation and contraceptive charms. He slowly made love to Blaise, branding him inside and out with his body. "I want to stay with you…always."

If only they could always wake up together and sleep together…

Adrian would gladly give up his last Knut to be with him.

Was this out the legendary Queen of Slytherin felt?

Adrian knew he had Blaise's heart and his love, gifts worth any price. His lover was priceless… yet he would gladly give everything up for him. Someday he would be free to bond to Blaise and he would have him. Keeping him away from a besotted Daphne was worth it. because of her attentions, Blaise disliked her…

Her excessive fawning over his Blaise made him jealous. She didn't fawn like a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff but she was like a dog with a bone…

Adrian wished he could tie Blaise to his bed and keep him there. If it weren't for classes he would in a heartbeat…

Two halves of a coin, difference yet entwined together…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

AN: Lines from Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream.

Translation notes: Nire bihotza- Basque for my heart. Mio Prezioso - Italian, my precious Ti amo mio caro - Italian, I love you my dear.

A/N: please check out my collaboration fic Chosen Darkness with my friend donnethan valantyne 9

It features an independent future Dark Harry Lord of the Snakes lol.


	23. Chapter 22

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

BTW this tale is turning out to be a side-story/prequel to I did not sleep with that Wizard! Which works since Blaise and Adrian aren't getting as much attention there.

* * *

Chapter 22

Even though he was doing well in his other classes it was Charms that as usual was difficult.

"Blaise, you're stressing out. You need to take a break." Adrian said gently extracting his wrinkled charms notes from his grasp. "Come on."

Blaise scowled at him, "I don't have time…"

"Your head will explode or you'll crack in another way. Come please?" Adrian said unobtrusively running his thumb over the back of his lover's hand in a caress.

Blaise stifled a groan with great difficulty as he let Adrian pull him to his feet.

"You need a drink." Adrian whispered as they left the common room together.

Once they were alone in his private room Adrian poured him a glass of chilled wine. He undid his own tie and removed his shirt, leaving his trousers on. Then he poured his own wine.

It wasn't enough to get him drunk but it did relax him, it helped that Adrian preferred the wine his mother's family made. It was a sign of appreciation he thought...

One Blaise finished his wine, Adrian kissed him lightly with no heat and gentle affection. He stripped his lover…

Blaise scowled, "What are you doing? You're insatiable."

Adrian chuckled, "This isn't about sex Blaise. I didn't lock the door this time."

Blaise flushed, his skin darkening with his blush.

"I'm your lover, I noticed you were struggling. I wanted to help you relax. You don't have suffer needlessly when you have someone to lean on mio prezioso." Adrian pushed him face first on the bed, straddling his hips. "this is different for us isn't it…" he teased.

Blaise groaned. Adrian on top of him wasn't unusual but straddling him in this manner was.

Adrian conjured massage oil and began to slowly loosen up his muscles. "I just wish you trusted me more."

Blaise's heart twisted, trust was a gift and something that must be earned in the same sense. Adrian wasn't a liar but he had a hard time trusting and not trusting the pretty words he said.

"I'm not the type to make promises I don't intend to keep. I know you don't trust people because of your mother but I wish you would trust me. I do care for you, more then you can imagine. I refuse to be with anyone else. At least give me the chance to prove my sincerity. I don't want to make you my mistress or keep you a secret. You've always been important me…" his hands kneading his neck, his shoulders and his back.

It had been so long since Adrian had touched him without sex being his primary objective. He didn't want Blaise think he was just a sex object…he meant more to him then that.

Every time he felt Adrian's hands on his bare flesh it burned like a brand. His words ripped at his heart like the flogs of a whip. He tried to keep a wall between them…for his own protection but it was hurting them both. Dare he put his trust and his whole heart into the hands of his mate?

Adrian picked up his wand and cast a cold-water charm on himself, he ought to have done that earlier but he didn't. He refused to be distracted, he was meant to be relaxing Blaise but he didn't wish to pressure him for sex when the other was so stressed. He refused to add another burden to his lover.

Blaise could feel Adrian's erection pressed to his arse and then it was gone. It worried him, then the gentle but strong hands were touching him again and he drifted into a hazy sort of pleasure. Not like being caught in the sun on a very hot day but rather the sort of warmth one felt dozing in front of a hearth on a winter night.

"I said this wasn't about sex, you have to relax. If I don't take care of you, who will? For all my cousin's protestations of love, she can't even see when you are upset or need comfort. You have a good mask but I can see when it is breaking. It may not be the common conception that the dominant partner cares for the submissive but that is my wish. You can't bear a burden alone, so let me share it. I can help, when you're relaxed and your mind calm I'll help you with charms. It's easy for me like Transfiguration is for you."

Blaise let himself relax and be swept away by Adrian's earnestness. No one had ever given him a massage before or put his health in importance.

Adrian was NEWTS student, his school was more important and yet Adrian took the time to take care of him. He let out a moan, a purely seductive type moan. "Enough…I want you."

"This isn't about sex mio tresoro." Adrian sighed.

"Perhaps, it wasn't meant to be but you turned me on. Take some responsibility. I think I need massage elsewhere to get rid of the tension." Blaise said smugly.

Adrian groaned, "I didn't mean for that. I was trying to,"

Blaise shifted so he could face his lover, "Take care of me I know. Now it's my turn to take care of you. We both want it, so take off the charm and have me."

Adrian cast a finite to end the cold-water charm and then the spells he needed to prepare Blaise.

Blaise pushed him back on the bed and sank down on him with a cry.

Adrian cast a locking charm on the door and raised his wards before setting his wand aside. He ran his hands up Blaise's chest, "Do you know how much I love you?"

Love wasn't a word that Slytherins used easily, they thought it was too Gryffindor or Hufflepuff a notion.

Blaise flushed, closing his eyes and turning aside as he rode Adrian's cock.

"Don't…look at me. I want to look into your eyes when we make love. Blaise, mio tresoro." Adrian said caressing his cheek and stroking his erection.

"Nire bihotza..." Blaise groaned.

"I wish you'd tell me what that means…"

"No." Blaise gasped out.

"Never?"

"Maybe someday…"

"When?"

"When you put a ring on my finger…if that happens I'll tell you." Blaise said between moans of pleasure.

"I'll have to make sure I do that…" Adrian as he leaned in to kiss the slim half-Italian, "Te amo…"

"Is breá liom tú." Blaise whispered.

Adrian thrust into Blaise as his lover rode him, "My Blaise…

Blaise threw all his strength into moving up and down on Adrian's cock. He loved how it felt inside him, stretching him and filling him. Adrian had always filled a hole in his heart, he maybe 'best friends' with Draco Malfoy but Adrian was the only truly irreplaceable one.

Was this how Giselle felt about Millie? Like she couldn't live without her? He understood her pain, the terrible future before her bonded to someone who could never love her and loving someone so much it felt like you would die without them.

Blaise screamed out his climax, collapsing on Adrian only vaguely aware that Adrian hadn't come yet…

Blaise was exhausted, Adrian flipped them and it only took two more thrusts before he was coming. He kissed his exhausted lover. "Go ahead and rest. We'll work on charms later. I should have been more careful."

"Don't you dare apologize…" Blaise grumbled as he drifted off.

Blaise maybe difficult but Adrian loved him all the same…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

Translation notes: Nire bihotza- Basque for my heart. Mio Prezioso - Italian, my precious Ti amo - Italian, I love you. Is breá liom tú- I love you, Basque.

A/N: please check out my collaboration fic Chosen Darkness with my friend donnethan valantyne 9

It features an independent future Dark Harry Lord of the Snakes lol.


	24. Chapter 23

Title: The Snake and the Eagle

Pairing: Future AdrianxBlaise

Fandom; Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP franchise. If I did there would have been slash.

Summary: A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins Lord and Lady Pucey. Blaise's mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian's parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?

Author Note: dedicated to Harmony Stanzer who plays Adrian on **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** forum where I play Blaise. This idea sort evolved during our plotting the relationship between them. However there it is platonic...

BTW this tale is turning out to be a side-story/prequel to I did not sleep with that Wizard! Which works since Blaise and Adrian aren't getting as much attention there.

* * *

Chapter 23

Since Blaise was the submissive in their lovemaking and they were already intimate Blaise had not expected the dreams.

The first had been the night of his birthday, it was during Adrian's exams when they were both too busy to meet to share pleasures that they truly began.

_Adrian was the new captain of Slytherin, while Blaise was just a reserve Chaser. He was always dressed for a match but rarely if ever played._

_Adrian always bathed last, since he hadn't played Blaise didn't bathe with the team but waited until they left. He knelt at Adrian's feet, taking his cock in his hand washing it. he also washed his mate's bollocks his touch firm but gentle because as a wizard he knew they were sensitive. _

_Adrian groaned, "You don't need to kneel at my feet."_

_Blaise looked up at Adrian his dark eyes awash with lust, "It is my pleasure…captain…"_

_When he was thoroughly washed, Adrian watched as Blaise took him in his mouth and pleasured him. "Blaise…_

_He might never be able to become Adrian's equal but he was fine with a place at his feet. Blaise sucked, licked and kissed Adrian's cock until it was hard and dripping. He stood on shaking legs and removed the toy he'd pushed into his body before the match so he'd be ready. He set it down and looked up at his mate, "Take me as you will."_

_Adrian hauled him up kissing him._

_Blaise wrapped his arms around Adrian's neck and dug his heels into the older Slytherin's back while tilting his arse towards the prize._

_Adrian grasped his cock and thrust it into Blaise's body, "I've missed you…"_

_"I wish they'd started before." Blaise gasped out, "Please…don't be gentle…this is all I can do for you…let me relieve your stress."_

_Adrian captured his lips in a searing kiss, "You are truly mio tresoro."_

_"__Nire bihotza..."Blaise gasped out, clinging to Adrian as he let his mate fuck his brains out, "...use me..."_

_"Never…I only want to share…" Adrian groaned, as he pistoned in and out of his lover. "I want to share everything."_

_Blaise wanted to give him everything, it was only his fear of the future and the loss of his heart that held him back. _

_The submissive Veela was unaware he'd already lost his heart in childhood and only his fear kept him unaware._

_They rose and fell together, in opposition yet it increased their pleasure. Blaise rising as Adrian withdrew only to come together as Blaise impaled himself and Adrian drove his cock in deep. _

_"So close…" Blaise whimpered, his cock rubbing against Adrian's chiselled chest but the most stimulation came from the repeated thrusts against his prostate. _

_"Come with me mio tresoro. Te amo…"Adrian moaned kissing him possessively._

_Blaise came at the request, losing all control. "Adrian!"_

_"Blaise!" Adrian's voice was almost primal, his body ruled only by lust._

_They ascended the peak together clinging to the other. _

_Adrian slid to his knees clutching Blaise, "You're perfect…thank you. This is a Veela gift is it not? I told I am the only one for you, you're reaching out to me in your dreams. Will you accept my troth? My word? That I will find a way to keep you? To make you my own?"_

_"Not yet…" Blaise whispered, "Mate you are but…"_

_"I see…" Adrian said sadly, "…it seems I must still strive to earn your trust."_

_Blaise could hear the pain he'd caused the other and it wrenched his heart, "I'm sorry."_

_"I know you better then anyone else. I should have realised it wouldn't be easy to win your heart even if I was your mate. I am glad we found each other young so I don't have to be jealous of anyone else having sampled your body. I want to keep your expression when you come to myself mio tresoro." Adrian said kissing his forehead as he held him. "I love you more than anything and I would give up everything I have to be with you."_

_Blaise clung to him, his body shaking his silent sobs. It hurt to cause his mate pain, he wished he had a whole heart, one unbruised or broken that could accept Adrian's promises. He had been abandoned once by someone who ought to love him…_

They both fell into a deeper sleep, comforted at least but the memory of being in the other's arms but their hearts aching.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

Translation notes: Nire bihotza- Basque for my heart. Mio Prezioso - Italian, my precious Ti amo - Italian, I love you.

A/N: please check out my collaboration fic Chosen Darkness with my friend donnethan valantyne 9

It features an independent future Dark Harry Lord of the Snakes lol.


End file.
